Education and Outreach Core ("EOC") will be responsible for developing and implementing the training programs of the Center. The program will include specific training opportunities of undergraduates, graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, investigators and educators. This will include participation in both the Research Projects and units of the Experimental and Computational Core. The curriculum will be transdisciplinary in nature, integrating mathematical representation and analyses of biomedical systems with experiments that define the behavior of the system in terms of components and interactions. There will a range of training activities including courses, two workshops per year, the annual meeting of the Center, and individualized opportunities for both didactic and research training. For all of these activities, funds will be provided by the Center to cover a significant portion of the costs. The undergraduate and educator training activities of Center will be conducted in a dedicated collaboration between the Center and the CUNY. The SBC and the Biomedical Engineering Center of CCNY will run a special program to provide summer research opportunities to undergraduates. This program will place special emphasis on the recruitment of URMs to research in Systems Biology. The Education and Outreach Core will be headed by Dr. Krulwich. Other key members will be Drs. Cowin, Sirovich, Peskin, Campagne, Weinstein, Devi, and lyengar. An education and outreach committee consisting of five-seven members of the SBC will be constituted to consider applicants and make selections for all positions supported by the SBC. The administrative Core will provide secretarial and organization support for all of the activities of the Education and Outreach Core.